Reapers
by AkkiTyra
Summary: A life of a Reaper isn't all that easy. Specially when you fall for your own victim. May be a One-Shot.  KidXMaka


**Akki: -Yawn- bored….BOREDEH BORDEH!**

**Maka: We are ALL bored.**

**Akki: Bored be with you. Bored be your mom. Bored be your daddeh. Bored be your underwe-**

**Maka: STORY! Akki does not own Soul Eater.**

**Akki: But if she did, Maka and Kid would have babies. Period.**

**Maka & Kid: WHAT!**

**Akki: PERIOD!**

* * *

><p>A raven-haired boy, around the age of 17, stayed silent. He was staring at a sleeping human.<p>

He sighed, He has done this for countless times now. As he muttered some words, a dark blood-tainted scythe appeared in his hand. He clutched the cold metallic handle of the horrific weapon, muttering words that were neither surprising nor uncommon to his kind.

"_It is time…"_

He said quietly, as he swung the blade of the weapon at the victim. A perfectly straight, but deep and long cut appeared at the very center of the victim's body, blood gushing out. The young reaper sighed as the victim's blood-curdling screams finally came to a halt; a faint smoke- like figure slowly emerged from the body and was forcibly sucked into what seemed to be a black sack. The reaper watched quietly as the victim's body recovered immediately from the fatal cut, but alas, no breath came in or out from the dead victim.

The young reaper took out a glowing scroll, opening it to reveal a large list of names. Names of those who were about to be sent to judgment for their afterlife. Whether they would live in happiness for eternity or be forever sentenced to an eternity of suffering, not that any reapers cared.

_Reapers_. They were just fulfilling their purpose. They would take a victim's soul, some pain will be felt by the victim depending on the number of sins they have done in their life. Lord Death would guide the reapers so that they would do their job properly because even just one mistake may cause havoc to the cycle of life.

"_Maka Albarn…Age 17…Supposed to be dead in 3 days…" _He muttered, chanting some unusual words before suddenly disappearing from his most recent victim's location. He appeared in a simple bedroom, a sleeping female tucked up cozily in bed. He approached with caution, standing on the side of the bed. He brushed off a stray strand of sandy hair from the sleeping human's face, only to be greeted by the most peaceful expression he had ever seen. He continued to stare.

"_I'm supposed to take the life…of this lovely creature?..."_ He said, still watching her as she continued to enjoy her time in slumber. The young reaper sighed _"Maybe…I'll just let her enjoy her remaining days…" _He said quietly as he backed away from the sleeping female and chanted some words of which I cannot easily describe. He disappeared within a flash. For once, it actually pained him to kill a victim.

The next day wasn't any better. He silently watched as his "precious" (And symmetrical!) target gracefully flew by her day. But most of it was spent with _Him._ Apparently, the young reaper wasn't the only one who wanted the girl all to himself. _"Soul Evans…When your time comes, It will be I who takes your soul. And I'll make sure it will be more painful than your judgment!" _The young reaper said angrily, clutching his scythe as he watched his new enemy and his "precious" go on a date at the beach.

He was watching them through a magically enhanced mirror. The soul of which was his scythe sighed. "Death The Kid, Child of Lord Death himself, stop this. You're scaring the crap out of me and its only been a day." The scythe said. Kid hissed at the scythe, gripping its handle tightly, causing a slight crack on its metal bar. The scythe sent out a slight "eep!" Before growing silent.

Kid rolled his eyes at the ridiculous scythe, drawing his attention back at the mirror. He gasped in horror, seeing the most dreadful scene. The two were leaning in on each other, kissing. Kid let out a loud cry from his room, his eyes glowing red from anger. Lord Death practically fell off his throne. "Whoa whoa, wait here youngsters!" He said, leaving the soon-to-be reapers he was having a conversation with. (Yes, he is still the giggity-giggity Lord Death. This is in a different dimension so don't bring up the real Soul Eater universe.)

Lord Death slowly opened the door to his son's room, which was, of course, the most symmetrical room in all of the quarters. "Kid? You alright?" He said, opening to see his son practically clawing off the wood on his desk as he watched his mirror anxiously. His scythe had already hid under his bed, shaking in fear. _"Father, I'll have to ask you to leave…."_Kid said, his bangs were hiding his eyes. "Hm? And why?" Lord Death said.

"_LEAVE!" _Kid suddenly yelled, standing up from his desk, his eyes glowing red. Lord Death stood there, unaffected from his sudden action. "Hmm…Kid, I can tell there's something wrong. I am your father so approach me freely when you finally decide to calm down and talk, Alright?" Lord Death said, leaving the room.

The room stayed silent for the whole day.

The next two days continued. Kid had been ignoring his duties to take the souls of his assigned people, He only stared into the mirror, watching his precious as she went on with her daily life. It felt like the jealousy was killing him as he watched her sacrifice every minute of her final days for that stupid boy, always thinking about him, always wishing he was there, it felt like Kid was being stabbed in the back.

And finally, that night…

Kid grinned, rather maniacally rather than excitement as he slowly made his way towards the sleeping female. His scythe was shaking in his grip. He kneeled beside her bed, watching her sleeping face. _"Finally….FINALLY…."_ Kid said, raising his scythe high up into the air, aiming for the sleeping female.

"_My suffering will end…You'll finally be mine…I'll deal with Soul Evans soon…But for now…I'll see you soon….Maka." _He said as he swung his scythe downward….

* * *

><p><strong>Akki: TADAH!...Meh. I was bored. OOC? YUSH! No flames, or I will reap your soul and then your family's, and then your friend's family's and then your neighbor's family's and then…-continue- Hmm. Seems familiar, Kid turning insane? I think I know a story like that. But can't remember. Review or Fav if ya like. Now excuse me, I have a looong nap to do.<strong>


End file.
